metamo_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Celesylvania
Planetary Data Celesylvania is a moon orbiting a barren crystalline planet similar to most moons around other planet, twisting the usual conventions of planetary systems. The two bodies are locked in an orbit, with Celesylvania permanently within its unnamed parent's umbral shadow, being blocked from the star they orbit's light. However, the material the parent planet is primarily comprised of is just translucent enough to shine a percentage of the star's light through to Celesylvania. As a result, the moon experiences constant night, lit mainly by the planet dominating the sky, casting a soft glow over it. Celesylvania itself is surprisingly lush, not heavily overgrown, but still flourished with life. Unique flora and fauna growing in constant low-light conditions are found in high quantities. Despite the cool to cold temperatures, a decent variety of biomes litter the continents, and dark purple oceans make up 70% of the surface. Inhabitants The Celesytes are a race of dark navy blue creatures sporting two arms and no visible legs. They're among the rare races that possess two eyes, maroon in color, seemingly set into a glare by default. They appear to move by floating a small distance from the ground, giving off an unknown energy, which they claim is the holy blessing given to them by their deities. The Celesyte civilization has split into several main groups, with smaller ones splintering further off of those. The largest community of Celesytes, the Niitites, are quite religious, nearly being zealots barely tolerant of nonbelievers of their culture. They regard most of the alien races that have found them with contempt, and even seeing a few as monsters. Primarily located in a settlement near the equator of Celesylvania, they proclaim themselves to be the highest authority on the planet. Other notable Celesyte groups include the Iusites, who are seekers of justice, and pursue a more wider view of morality; the Sanguin, who have inherited a strain of mutations that enhance their magic potential, but cause them to require the consumption of blood to maintain a stable mind and body; the Fenros, who gain considerable size, strength, and senses under varying circumstances; and various other subgroups generally deriving from the above, often mixed between them. Celesytes have become natural-born hunters of sorts due to mutations occurring in some individuals becoming more common. These unique Celesytes must flee for their lives from the Niitites, being seen as monstrous, and seek asylum anywhere that may accept them. As well, hundreds of years in the past, ancient Celesytes used all forms of magic, causing the land to become imbued with it to some degree. As belief in the Niitite religion grew stronger, these other types of magic have become heresy, and the remaining practitioners also must escape to survive. The rampant use of magic in the past has cause portals that will open on rare occasions, which lead to other places in the universe imbued heavily with some kind of magic, a main noted example being Wallhert. Every hundred years or so, a portal to Wallhert opens, and bands of Niitite hunters will assault the derelict castle. Trivia *Celesylvania is a portmanteau of the word celestial and the Latin word sylvania. Category:Homeworlds